Valerian Fonseka
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Valerian "Rian" Fonseka is a Pure-Blood wizard of Sri Lankan and Turks and Caicos Islander descent. He is one of the youngest sons of Dharma and Kannan Fonseka. Life Before Hogwarts Rian and his brother Baine were born in, and raised around magic. Their family home was not visible to the Muggle population (they see instead and island of rocks, if they come closer those rocks hold a thick fog in the distant woods). VRian grew up in competition with his brother. He can fondly remember when they went running through the grass in the outskirts of the forest nearest the house trying to see who could harvest the most potion ingredients first. They would push and shove each other into the stream, and all the roughhousing they did when crossing the rocky bed of the river never ended well for either of them. They both have the scars to prove it. Rian always knew where to look to gather ingredients, he helped plant Knotgrass and Stinging Nettle. Rian had always been his mother's favorite child, she tried not express it verbally worried it would cause Baine to act out far more than he already did. She coddled Vale, all his siblings could see it, and his father despised it. Had Vale been one of her daughters it might have been over looked, not by his sisters. Their jealousy could not be quelled. Rian has always been tested, by his brother most of all. Being their youngest Dharma and Kannan wanted to make sure he was not going to fall behind. His life was lived on a schedule, his brother was different. Rian struggled, he tended to do things oddly. Such as using magic accidently at the age of three. It was completely out of his control, however until he was eleven, when Rian wanted or needed something he appeared to summon it. It became an absolute nuisance in public places, his parents were forced to keep him at home. It became such a problem his father decided to have Rian's memories altered. It was a controversial subject with his wife, leaving him no choice but to do it in secret. His issues relating to his father altering his memories caused a lot of problems in the family. Rian had been the more consistent of the twins, he changed for the worse overnight. When he went to bed he was known as the clever, quiet twin, and when he woke up the next day he was paranoid, forgetful, and agitated. These were not the only changes for his family to deal with. Rian began having vivid hallucinations. Anytime of day Rian could fall into the mindset that everything was trying to hurt him. He occasionally woke from sleep kicking, and punching trying to keep "them" away from him. Each and every time it was "them". He always muttering nonsense, and little of it made sense to anyone, even now. He babbled constantly about how "they" were coming for him, or how he saw "them" again. When Vale became violent towards his family members it finally convinced his father to confess what he had done. Without another word Rian was taken to have his memories restored. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Traditional - Reserved, Pessimistic, Strong-willed, Logical Rian is a deep relaxing sigh. He is the younger in a pair, and he is the youngest in the set. Rian found his way fairly late he still struggles with some thing most people consider simple. He has difficulty He does not concern himself with it, he knows he has to go at his own pace. He still deals with impaired executive functions, he often suffers from unawareness, loss of verbal fluency, and antisocial behavior. Rian works as hard as he can, when he pushes himself too hard he still tries to control his impulses, even after he fails. Appearance Dolan Twins Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character Category:Male